Hollow Sky
by imasara
Summary: Sasuke is desperate to keep up his vow to protect Naruto. But it’s never as simple as it looks like. Because how can you protect someone from themselves? ANGST, BONDAGE, HUMOUR, LANGUAGE, LEMON, YAOI
1. Keep it to myself

**Hollow Sky**

**Pairing**: SasukexNaruto (SemexUke)

* * *

**Series**: Naruto

* * *

**Rating**: NC-17, M

* * *

**Warning**: This fan-fiction contains various things that might offend some of you. Thus I recommend you only read this fic when you're fine with the following genres:

ANGST  
BONDAGE  
HUMOUR  
LANGUAGE  
LEMON  
YAOI

Also, this is my first fanfiction, so I hopefully won't screw up the whole story.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto and I doubt anyone here does!

* * *

**Summary**: Sasuke is desperate to keep up his vow to protect Naruto. But it's never as simple as it looks like. Because how can you protect someone from themselves?

* * *

**Note**: For the plot's sake I had to change various things from the original story (well, that's not so uncommon, is it?)

Sasuke and Naruto graduated from the Ninja Academy Class 1 (they graduated at the age of 12) and are now Genin, yet they are not allowed to carry out any missions until they've graduated from Class 2 (which is similar to high school).

So now both, Naruto and Sasuke, are 16 and will graduate soon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Keep it to myself

* * *

A sky so blue, it draws you in until you get lost in the depths of it. Naruto found himself looking up to this sky. It was one of these warm September days, neither too warm nor too cold. A gentle breeze brushed over his laid down body. He was often there. The sight was just perfect to calm him down. The river with its slow stream just broke slightly apart occasionally when the water hit one of the small rocks in the water. The grass on which the blonde boy lay was soft and still green. Soon it would be covered with white snow. The leaves were already dyed in this typical yellow-orange tone and rustled in the soft breeze, casting shadows on the boy's face and body. He closed his eyes in order to let the shadows play on his face a little bit more. If only he could pause this moment. His mind was finally blank and relaxed. Usually his headaches would drive him mad. But now everything was peaceful. "Just a little bit longer", he pleaded softly. However time won't stop. Each moment will end sometime, like every will end someday.

Naruto noticed that his face was covered completely in a shadow. But it was neither from the leaves above him or the clouds.

"What are you doing, dobe?" a voice asked. Even though the young boy recognized this voice, he didn't want to reply. Instead he turned around so he was lying on his left side, only showing the raven haired boy above him his backside.

"Hn." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and regarded him. "Is anything wrong with you? You usually would shout at me by now for calling you dobe."

Naruto, however, didn't feel like dealing with the Uchiha now. He was still absorbed in his mind. 'Oh, come on. Don't imitate me!' Sasuke thought while he eyed the younger boy next to him.

"Dobe." Sasuke sing-sang, teasing the blonde so he would hopefully return to his normal loud-mouthed self. Naruto twitched slightly but still ignored the older boy. 'Is he really trying to ignore me? The great Sasuke Uchiha, last heir of the proud Uchiha clan! No way, blondie!!!' Sasuke took a deep breath and shouted "Earth to dobe! Wake up!!!" He saw that the blonde still ignored him so Sasuke took another deep breath

"Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe! Dobe!"

And with each 'dobe' Naruto twitched more. 'Damn this Uchiha! Why can't he just leave me alone?!' Upon recognizing that Sasuke won't leave him alone, Naruto decided to leave the Uchiha alone instead.

He lifted himself up and attempted to stand up when a hand grasp his wrist suddenly. "Hey, where are going dobe?" Hearing the word 'dobe' about 50 times for the last two minutes, Naruto snapped "Don't call me dobe, BASTARD!!!" Sasuke smirked slightly. "That's more like it, dobe. There's no point in thinking for you, since you aren't used to it."

"You—" Naruto tried hard not to rip the raven's lungs out "Whatever, let go of me already!" and with that youth pulled his wrist away from Sasuke's grip.

'I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!' Naruto rambled in his mind 'The oh-so-great Sasuke Uchiha. Humph! He's loved by everyone, admired by the whole earth population and respected in the entire universe. Bastard! He gained all this without even fighting for it! He just doesn't deserve all this and all he does is taking it for granted! Hell, he doesn't even give a fuck about all this!' The blonde boy stopped his walk and remembered the treatment he has received. 'Bastard. He has all I ever wanted and treats it like crap. I hate him for being like this, … for being him.'

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ATOGAKI CORNER :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Imasara**: So. That was the first chapter, hn?! It was quite short, wasn't it?  
Did you like it?  
**Sasuke **: There's no way in hell I would like THAT!  
**Imasara**: Hn. Bastard!  
**Naruto **: That's **_my_** line!  
**Imasara**: Dobe!  
**Sasuke **: That's **_my_** line!  
**Imasara**: I'm surrounded by idiots! … Oh well, I hope you liked the story so far.  
Please review (pretty please, ne?). Since this is my first fan-fiction I really want to hear your opinion.  
See you soon.


	2. Emotionless

* * *

Chapter 2: Emotionless

* * *

Finally Naruto was back home. "I'm home!" he announced and chuckled desperately 'What am I doing?! I know very well that no one would answer me…'

He kicked off his shoes and went straight to his PC and switched it on. While the PC was booting up, Naruto went to the bathroom. His eyes locked on the cutter immediately. He regarded the sharp blade almost lovingly when he heard his PC was ready. Pulled out of his thoughts, he went back to his Computer. It would be a good idea to distract him from thinking, so he checked his emails.

"Spam, spam, spam." He muttered while deleting offers for him to try penis enlargement pills, Viagra, take a look at some 'hot' webcams, and the typical "Hey buddy, do you believe in god? If so, then you'll love this website!" emails. Not only were the subjects written with unbelievable typos but he knew that god surely won't give a fuck about some porn site. "Hm?" his eyes fell upon an email from Sai, surely it would be some perverted stuff. The last email he received from Sai contained a video link in which one could see several vibrators dancing (actually they vibrated) like some Hawaii girls.

Naruto shuddered. There's wasn't any doubt that Sai's sense of humour was sick.

However Naruto was curious, so he opened the email reading "Dude, have fun!" He found that Sai sent him a link to a website… again.

Preparing himself mentally for some penises, vibrators or whatsoever, he clicked on the link. The young boy was quite astonished when he saw that it was only a personality test. 'Oh well. As long as it distracts me I'm fine with it.' And so he started answering the questions.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **Sasuke's P.O.V** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'The dobe has acted weird for a few days already and I'll be doomed if I can't find out the reason why.' I thought while following the blonde idiot. He was heading home, so I was looking around for a spot where I could watch him and found that one of his windows is open.

I climbed in through the open window and saw him in front of his PC, focused on the monitor. I was curious so I approached him quietly. I didn't want him to close the site unless I've seen it. 'What is so interesting that you're almost glued to the monitor?' I wondered and peeked over his shoulder. 'Huh? Now that is indeed really interesting.' He was taking a test, however, he was hesitating to answer a certain question which read 'How often do you masturbate?' I assume he was so shocked that he didn't even notice me.

I leaned in closer to him and whispered something into his right ear "So… How often do you masturbate?" That seemed to shock him even more because he started to scream as if I had stabbed him. He nearly felt off the chair in an attempt to hide from me.

"SA… SASUKE!!! BASTARD! ASSHOLE! JACKASS!! NEVER – I REPEAT – NEVER EVER SHOCK ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!" He yelled at me as loud as he could (and he can shout DAMN loud!!!)

Smothering my ears, I waited for this 'PPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE' tone to quieten.

"I might have become deaf, you know dobe?!" I growled at him. "Serves you right, bastard! You came in without my permission, shocked me almost to death and whispered perverted things into my ear! BASTARD!!!" He growled back at me. 'Fine, dobe. I see, you want to play that way.'

I thought about ways to tease him a little more. 'Masturbation, hn?' I chuckled inwardly as I recognized the perfect way to tease him.

"I only wanted to see what you were staring at. Really, you looked like you were glued to this thing," I pointed to the monitor before I continued "As if a dobe like you knew how to masturbate" I prayed to god that he would react the way I wanted him to.

"I do know how to masturbate!" He pouted and blushed at the same time. Oh damn, HOW CUTE!!! I thanked god that the idiot reacted the way I hoped. He was now in my trap and I knew how to manage things.

"Prove it." I smirked evilly at him and he blushed even more. "I… I…" he stuttered "I will!"

Oh yes! I would have danced happily around by now if I wouldn't have to keep up my reputation of being stoic. "But not now!" he continued and pulled me out of my mentally happy dance. "Hn?" was all I could repeat.

"I want to go to Ichiraku's and eat Ramen and I don't want you to stay in my apartment while I'm gone, so leave already…" he paused "… unless you want to treat me to Ramen." He smirked at me. 'Hm. Actually that turns out to be even more interesting. Treating Naruto to Ramen is just like a rendezvous, isn't it?' "Sure." I stated simply "Let's call it a date."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **Naruto's P.O.V** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No way! How did I end up in this situation?! I was horrified by the questions about my sexual preferences and how often I masturbate. How is that supposed to tell me anything about my personality?! I mean, those questions would only be interesting if I were nymphomaniac or a priest… or both. Like, "Oh, you masturbate 250 times a week, so you must be lazy and stupid." As if! Come on, it's hard work to masturbate that often. Think about your hand! You would be able to lift a truck with a truck on it afterwards, just like Superman. Does that mean Superman started his career by masturbating 24/7?

That might be true. If his muscles were only tissues he put in his pyjama (somehow it looks like one) and his only strength were in his hands, then…

Huh? What's that?! Did someone just whisper into my ear? Yeah, that's true. It's him! The bastard's return! How the fuck did he get in here? I found myself screaming like a girl. He really shocked me!

Damn bastard! He only came to tease me, I assume.

But he surely went overboard when he said that I don't know how to masturbate! It's none of his business whether I know how to masturbate. However I told him that I do know how to masturbate. By his smirk I recognized that I did a mistake. Fuck! He teased me even more when he said that I should prove it. My blood boiled when he said that. And still I heard myself saying that I would do so. Argh! I should really learn how to say no. I have to get rid of him otherwise I'll end up showing him how I masturbate. Excuse, excuse! I need an excuse to get rid of him. RAMEN! Ramen! That's a good one. No one would doubt that excuse out of my mouth. I patted myself mentally for this sly excuse but in the next second I was brought back to earth.

Wai- Wait a second!!!

Did he really just suggest a date? 'A date with the Uchiha-bastard?! What the fuck?!' I scream mentally and in the next minute I felt like I was hit by a piano, an elephant, and several other heavy things.

I felt myself slumping to the ground, either because all those heavy things I imagined lying on top of me or my defeat.

Yes, he defeated me… again. Oh, I hate to admit that. There's no way I can get rid of him now. I can't deal with him. Not in that mood, at least.

Of course, I had other plans for tonight and neither one of them consisted of Sasuke or a date.

So there's only one thing I can do now. "Wait here bastard! I have to go to bathroom before we leave" and with that I headed towards the bathroom.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ATOGAKI CORNER :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Imasara**: Alright, the second chapter is up. Any questions or comments?  
**Sasuke **: What was that supposed to be?  
**Imasara**: Umm… You see. Well… It's part of the plot…  
**Naruto **: Why was I talking about masturbation so much?  
**Imasara**: It's part of the plot and I did that damn test lately, so I still remember it.  
**Kakashi**: Are you a pervert?  
**Imasara**: See who's talking!


	3. Till the end

* * *

Chapter 3: Till the end

* * *

Naruto went slowly to his bathroom, leaving the raven haired boy behind. In his mind he recalled Sasuke's words. He suggested this date as if he just answered a simple mathematical problem. It obviously didn't mean anything to him.  
Naruto almost snorted at his thoughts. 'As if this bastard would give a fuck about anything! I'm sure he would maintain that stoic expression even if he were aflame.'

He reached for the door to open it when he heard someone calling his name.  
"Naruchan" the dark voice cooed from his living room. "What do you want, bastard?" Naruto grind his teeth by the sound of Sasuke's voice. "Don't forget to change your clothes! I don't want to see you in that orange jacket!" The blond twitched as he felt his anger rise. 'Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!' Naruto had killed Sasuke over 500 times in his mind by then. He thought about the consequences if he killed the Uchiha. He contemplated the pros and cons and recognized that it wouldn't be good if he killed Sasuke. The raven haired boy was way too popular and killing him would mean to be killed in many nasty ways, being revived only to be killed over and over again.  
Naruto gulped at the thought of the fate he would have to face then and snarled.

He opened to door to his bathroom and looked around. The cutter was still at the same place. He swiftly grabbed it and walked to his bedroom where he now stood in front of his closet and thought about which clothes he should wear. 'As long as it has a pocket everything should be fine.'

The blond sifted through his closet for awhile before he took out a black shirt and a pair of camouflage trousers.

However he still needed something to cover his injured arms. 'Of course it's my fault,' he thought as he looked at his arms 'I wouldn't need a jacket if I hadn't done this.' It was the price he had to pay now.

His jacket wouldn't only cover his wounds but also his own weakness. The blond was perfectly aware of the things he has done but, however, it wasn't anything he could stop or control. The moments when he cuts himself were precious to him although he wouldn't remember them at all afterwards.

And still, those moments gave him peace. His mind could feel at ease with every crimson line because it meant that he had tried to expel the Kyuubi.

Actually that was his main reason for cutting himself.

Of course, he wasn't the Kyuubi. The demon was only sealed inside of him. But Naruto didn't know how much of his whole being was occupied by the Kyuubi. On the other hand, the nine-tailed fox demon was **him**. There wasn't any other possibility. The whole demon was trapped inside of the blond boy. Therefore the Kyuubi couldn't do anything without using the youth. Their both existence was bond to the other one, it was similar to a symbiosis.  
Naruto needed the Kyuubi to gather strength, the strength he needed to survive and to make his dreams come true.

But lately the blond felt that it would have been better if the Kyuubi had never been sealed inside of him.  
If the Kyuubi had never attacked the village, it wouldn't have to be sealed in him. Then he would have been able to live a normal life.  
"A normal life…" Naruto muttered while he was gazing at his arms.  
Somewhere in his mind he knew that he wouldn't be able to get rid of the fox demon like this but it was way too late to change anything. He was already falling into the sweetness of numbness.  
Even if he wasn't able to expel his demon, he would be able to choose his memories. It didn't matter to him whether it was only for one second.  
The scars that remained reminded him of this sweetness and promised him that he wouldn't feel anything anymore very soon. He wouldn't be hurt ever again.  
His eyes became glaze at the mere thought of soon being completely numb.

"Naruto!" The blond jumped in surprise "What the heck are you doing? Haven't you changed by now?! Lame!" Sasuke paused before he decided to tease his dobe a little bit more (it was funny to see his reactions) "Or… Do you want me to help you strip?" Naruto froze upon hearing these words. Sasuke smirked only in response. Unfortunately for the raven haired boy he couldn't see the dumbfounded face Naruto made. The blond didn't turn around to face Sasuke to show him either. Instead he ordered "Get out! This is **_my_** bedroom!"  
"Hn" was all the raven replied and went out of the room. He had plenty of time to tease the blond idiot, so there was no need to hurry.

In the meantime Naruto changed his clothes and put the cutter he brought with him into his black jacket.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **At Ichiraku's** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Upon seeing his most precious regular costumer, Ichiraku did an awkward happy dance. The blond boy was indeed his best costumer. He knew Naruto well, like everyone in the small Ramen shop, so he took a deep breath and announced Naruto's approach. He surely didn't want the whiskered boy to wait for his 25 bowls of Ramen.

Naruto saw (and heard) the commotion inside the small restaurant. They expected him to eat Ramen although he had had a truck load of Ramen already, so he wasn't hungry at all.  
Hell, he only used this as an excuse to get rid of the Uchiha! How should he had known that the raven haired boy offered him to treat him to Ramen? Furthermore that this bastard suggested a date!

Once inside the Ramen-ya, both, Sasuke and Naruto, were asked what they would like to eat. Obviously the owner knew the answer, well at least Naruto's, because he had prepared some bowls of various Ramen.  
Sasuke ordered Miso Soup while Naruto chose a bowl of Shōyu Ramen with Chashu and Nori. Sure, Naruto wasn't hungry but he didn't want anyone to suspect him because he wouldn't eat anything either, so he sat down and waited for his bowl of Ramen.

"Here you are" said the older man with a smile on his face.  
Naruto looked at the bowl in front of him for a while. "It won't bite, dobe! Eat it! It's my treat, remember?" Sasuke stated.

The blond barely heard him. He was too caught in his thoughts. Memories invaded his mind, causing Naruto to wince at the pain that was starting to form in his head. The throbbing pain was solely in the right side of his head which made the youth wish he could strike his head against a wall.  
Sasuke noticed Naruto's pain but decided to observe him a little more. The blond had been acting strange lately and he hoped he could find an answer to his behaviour by watching him.

Meanwhile Naruto realized that his hand was trembling. He knew this sign too well. He opened and closed his hand like he would restart the blood circulation.

"Umm… You know, Sasuke… I'll be right back. It's just… you know…" Naruto stuttered "Just say it, damn it!" the raven haired boy growled, irritated by Naruto's stutter.  
"I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" and then the pale youth only saw a blond tornado running past him. 'Dobe, what's wrong with you?' Sasuke heard himself saying to the blond in his mind, but didn't say those words out loud, instead he remained silent as he watched the door to the bathroom open and close and the dobe disappearing into the room.  
'I'll find out what's bothering you, dobe, and I swear I'll destroy it. You're much weaker than I am. It hurts to see your fragile figure suffering from pain. I can't afford to lose you to this pain.' Sasuke's eyes were settled on the bathroom door 'I'll protect you. That's a vow for eternity.' After he had sworn eternal loyalty to Naruto, he stood up and followed Naruto into the bathroom.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **Meanwhile in the bathroom** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Naruto leaned over washbasin, facing himself in the mirror before him.  
He noticed that one of his wound has reopened as some blood dripped down his arm into the washbasin.  
However the blond didn't care.  
Usually his wounds would heal immediately but because he wanted to get rid of the Kyuubi by hurting himself, the Kyuubi wasn't able to heal him.

Naruto forbade the Kyuubi to heal him since this was so much more than just some injuries.  
It was a request for being free, the wish for something that would last, and the futile scream to forget everything.

"One day…" he muttered to his mirror image before he continued to speak those words in his mind.  
'One day I won't feel anything anymore. I'll truly become numb.'

Upon realizing that his hand was still trembling he decided to go into a stall behind him.  
Once inside he started to look for his cutter by rummaging through his jacket.  
'Found it' he exhaled as he closed his eyes to feel the sharp blade tearing his skin apart.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **Sasuke's P.O.V** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I knew something was wrong with the idiot when I decided to follow him into the bathroom. I couldn't see him anywhere in the small room so I assumed he was in one of the stalls. Let's see, there are two stalls and only one is occupied. 'He must be in there.' I thought as I headed to the other, not occupied, stall.

'Let's see what you're doing, dobe.' I climbed on the toilet to see beyond the partition that parted the two stalls from each other. I leaned over the partition to see Naruto in the other stall. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. The idiot was cutting himself! I didn't know what to do when I saw blood dripping into the toilet. I just wanted to throw the cutter away from my blond and smash it into tiny pieces for hurting him. But obviously that wouldn't change anything. It wasn't the blade that hurt Naruto, it was Naruto himself!

I decided to announce my presence by a loud cough so he would stop his actions for once. He looked up to me terrified and hid his arms behind his back while he himself tried to hide in a corner of the stall.

I looked at him worriedly for a second before I contemplated whether it would be wise to ask him bluntly what the fuck he had just done. 'I want to help him. I want to protect him.' I thought to myself before I made my decision. I wouldn't be able to help Naruto if he didn't trust me. 'He would surely avoid me if I tell him that I know he's cutting himself. In that case he would never trust me again.'

I decided it was about time to break the silence between us  
"You haven't taken off your pants yet? Lame!"  
When he heard that he blinked at me… once… twice, and I could see he was wrecking his mind by contemplating my words.

I jumped over the partition into his stall and stood right in front of him. He finally seemed to understand my words because his eyes narrowed and he hissed menacingly "You– You have 10 seconds to get out of here otherwise…–" he paused "… I'll shove your beaten up head into a trash can and you can roll down the highway while jerking off for all I care! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WANTED TO PEEP ON ME!!!"

I'm quite shocked by his words but I soon put myself together again. I leaned forward so our faces were only centimetres away from each other.  
"You know…" I said as I looked into his sky blue eyes "…A blue sky isn't meant to be clouded. Its colour is meant to be eternal. The sky's colour creates an eternal and deep space, one to guide you even when you are lost within the sky." I kissed both of his closed eyes gently before I continued "Don't let your eyes be clouded."

I turned away from him as I got out of the stall. 'You've already drawn me inside that space and I will make sure you're guided through it with me. Even if you can't get through it by yourself, I'll make sure you are guided.' I thought as I left him behind dumbfounded.

The last thing I heard was Naruto shouting a loud "PERVERT!!!" after me and I smiled lightly to myself.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ATOGAKI CORNER :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sasuke **: What the fuck?  
**Imasara**: Err…?  
**Sasuke **: What was that supposed to mean?  
**Imasara**: Short: That you'll protect him.  
**Naruto **: Then why the heck didn't you just write that?  
**Imasara**: Most likely because I really like philosophy.  
**Imasara**: Oh, and before I forget my manners: Thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate that.


	4. Truth

* * *

Chapter 4: Truth

* * *

_Truth… Truth is considered to be something real. But can we really say what's real and what isn't?  
Reality is hard to recognize but it isn't as difficult as it seems. It's difficult but it's easy. It's easy but it's difficult.  
__We say truth is either something you can see, hear, touch, taste or it is something we know for sure. No one would doubt that you need air to breathe yet you can't see it, hear it, taste it or touch it, but you still know it's there.  
__But why do you know exactly that air surrounds you? You might answer 'Because I breathe. I would drop dead otherwise.' But you don't breathe non stop, do you? How can you be sure you are surrounded by air the whole time?  
__Your senses can be easily tricked out and you know something because someone else started to think about it.  
__Can we really say everything we sense, everything we know, is true?  
__We would be idiots to believe everything._

Naruto and Sasuke went back home in silence. Neither one dared to say anything about what happened at Ichiraku's.  
Sasuke was brooding as usual and Naruto contemplated the thing Sasuke had said to him earlier.

"…_A blue sky isn't meant to be clouded. Its colour is meant to be eternal. The sky's colour creates an eternal and deep space, one to guide you even when you are lost within the sky… Don't let your eyes be clouded."_

But more importantly, why did the Uchiha kissed him? He was sure it didn't mean anything to Sasuke. Naruto assumed that the usual brooding bastard just wanted to confuse him. Yeah, that was it! He wanted to mess with the blond's mind. Damn bastard! Just because he could never beat Naruto in a fair fight, he decided to utterly confuse him instead. Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, who didn't know about the new knowledge his dobe had gained.

The blond youth regarded his friend to make sure his assumption was correct. 'He really pisses me of! How dare he to fuck with my mind?!'

Naruto, now utterly pissed, jumped his best friend in an attempt to beat the shit out of him. Sasuke was indeed surprised by this but blocked the younger boy's attack by pushing him away. Upon realizing that he was going to fall, Naruto clutched Sasuke's shirt. Well, Gravity was merciless to both, as you might have guessed. With a dull thump both fell to the ground, so Sasuke lied now on top of a sprawled out Naruto. But there was something else that distracted Naruto from the fact that the bastard was lying on top of him. Their lips were pressed against each other.

'Oh god! Oh god! Not again! Why are we kissing again?!' was all Naruto could think of while he was lying underneath the same bastard he wanted to knock out a second ago. When the blond thought things couldn't get worse, destiny proved he was wrong. Sasuke decided that he didn't want to kiss his dobe accidentally.

He closed his eyes to dwell into the sensation of deepening the kiss. He wanted to feel so much more than that. Naruto just stared at him in shock when the older boy's tongue slipped into his mouth.

'That can't be happening! There's no way that this is really happening!' Naruto thought as he began to panic. The other boy's face was so close – too close for Naruto to feel at ease, yet he was too shocked to move. Sasuke's tongue swirled around experimentally in Naruto's hot cavern and the raven truly enjoyed the unique taste of the blond.

When Naruto realized the look on Sasuke's face, he suddenly felt a little bit more relaxed than before. The Uchiha looked like a sleeping cat with his eyes closed and he radiated a calm, comforting and relaxed feeling. Upon regarding that calm face, the feeling it radiated got to Naruto somehow. The blond gave finally in to the kiss and, to Sasuke's surprise, kissed him back!

Their tongues fought for dominance so that anybody could imagine two wrestling tongues with masks, nicknames and the whole stuff – Hell! If you close your eyes, you could even see a host saying stupid stuff like 'Ooooh! That gotta hurt!' … Regardless to say that there wasn't any host who commented their tongue fight. There wouldn't be any room for a host anyway. So let's ignore any further comments from that invisible host.

They continued kissing until they felt the sudden overwhelming need of air. The teenagers panted and gasped for air, but they still laid on the ground, looking into each others eyes.

Not long after, both boys recognized three very important things.

1.) They actually kissed (well, Naruto needed some time to realize that fact completely)  
2.) Their kissing brought a minor… well, maybe not so minor… problem with it. Yes, they were both horny obviously.  
3.) It was Sunday night and they had school tomorrow.

Upon realizing those things they both got up from the ground and blushed furiously (which wasn't because they had school tomorrow ;D)…

"See you tomorrow, dobe!" Sasuke said quickly before he ran off. Naruto stood there stunned for a while before he shouted "Don't call me dobe, bastard!" Although Sasuke didn't hear him, the raven knew how the blond reacted after he said his magical word: dobe.  
Throughout the village one could hear the Uchiha laughing like a nut case, followed by various shouts like "Shut the fuck up!", "I'll call the police!" and "Deeper… Faster… Ka… Aaah… Kakashi!!!"  
Oh well, it seems like not everyone was asleep yet. 'Children of the night…' Sasuke thought and headed towards the Uchiha compound in order to do something about the bulge in his pants… and maybe sleep a little bit.  
'I need to contemplate my priority sometime.'

Once the raven haired Uchiha arrived home he immediately headed towards the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He was still quite aroused after his little kiss with Naruto. However it wasn't just a little kiss to Sasuke. The dobe kissed him back and that made the kiss unimaginable hot. The blond tasted so good that Sasuke wanted to keep him to himself. Yes, he wanted the dobe badly. His dobe. The raven shuddered at the thought of his blond lying on his bed in the most seductive way, trembling and whispering Sasuke's name, begging for him. Sasuke's member twitched instantly as the image of the blond became clearer. He groaned in anticipation as he began to stroke his steadily growing erection slowly. He unbuttoned his trousers and let them slide down to his ankles, soon followed by his pants, when the desire to touch his aching member became too overwhelming. He grasped the hot flesh and continued to stroke it. The raven haired youth moaned as he imagined it was Naruto's hand stroking him. Sasuke held on to his fantasies of the blond haired boy stroking him, crying out the raven's name in pleasure and begging him for more. Another moan escaped from Sasuke's lips as his pace quickened and he licked his lips when he realized that he was close to his orgasm. The blond looked so fuckable in his fantasy. He bit down on his bottom lip to prevent any sounds to escape and with a last muffled shout he came hard in his hand. The dark haired boy panted slightly. When he contemplated what he just did he thought 'I wonder what the dobe looks like when he masturbates,' and with a wicked smile he reminded himself again 'Well, he promised to show it to me anyways.'

Sasuke chuckled inwardly when he suddenly heard a loud knock on his bathroom door. The raven haired boy turned around quickly and got tangled up with his trousers and pants in the process. 'FUCK!' he screamed in his mind as he fell to the ground ungracefully. Whoever dared to disturb him, furthermore entered his house without his permission, won't be so lucky to hear Sasuke Uchiha curse because he tripped over his own trousers. NO WAY!

The irritated raven would make sure to beat the shit out of that intruder instead.

He stood up from the floor immediately and headed towards the locked door from where he could still hear loud knocks. While he was gripping the doorknob he shouted "Whoever you are, you better have written your last will and testament by now!!!" And with that he opened the door swiftly to reveal the intruder. A smiling dark haired man stood in front of him "Hello little brother," his red eyes shimmered in amusement. Itachi knew too well what his little brother had been doing in the small bathroom and didn't hesitate to show his knowledge to Sasuke. "Did you have a good time?" Itachi teased his brother. Sasuke, however, didn't answer his question instead he scowled at him before the younger boy turned around and left the room. "Don't you want to take a shower, Sasuke?" Itachi teased him a little bit more and Sasuke frowned upon hearing his brother's teasing words. Again he turned around to face his older brother and with a final "Hn" he headed back inside the bathroom. His brother may be a jackass but Sasuke wanted to take a shower nevertheless. He shut the door behind him with a loud bang. Itachi laughed loudly when he saw his brother's reaction. He managed to tell him under his laughter that he should go to bed after his shower.

At those moments Itachi wished everybody could have a younger brother. It was so much fun to tease them. Well, however, the imagination of him, Itachi Uchiha, as Santa Clause was at least disturbing, actually it was quite menacingly.

He shuddered. Who would have thought that the tall dark man was afraid of his own imagination considering him in a Santa Clause outfit, laughing the most eerie "Ho, Ho, Ho" while pushing various younger brothers into some socks?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ATOGAKI CORNER :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Naruto **: …  
**Sasuke **: …  
**Itachi **: What the––  
**Imasara**: Oô  
**Imasara**: What?  
**Sasuke **: Why am I acting like an idiot?!  
**Imasara**: Because I want you to.  
**Sasuke **: You––  
**Itachi **: Nothing scares me! Don't make me look like a weenie!  
**Imasara**: Now, now, you don't even know why you are in this story so stop complaining! Besides I wanted the story to loosen up a little. Life isn't just one colour, you may be happy at one moment and sad at the next. At this rate the story is going to be a Psycho-Comedy-somewhat-thingy.


	5. Becoming

* * *

Chapter 5: Becoming

* * *

Either you tell everything to nobody, or nothing to everybody. That was the Uchiha's way of life. Of course, both possibilities meant that no one would ever get to know the raven haired boy and that was fine with him. He didn't want to explain the bruises and his now black eye, so he headed straight for his seat.

In a useless attempt to keep his fangirls at bay, he unfolded his class schedule, covering his black eye with it, and studied it. 'English' the raven sighed. Kakashi's way to teach them English was very weird. Usually he would grab some students and tell them that they should buy the newest Icha Icha Paradise issue. His perverted teacher calls it 'Practical use of the English language'. Sasuke shuddered and prayed that Kakashi wouldn't notice that it was his turn to buy the perverted little novel today.

"Sasuke-kun" an annoying cheerful voice chirped. 'Oh god, just ignore me, damn it!' Sasuke twitched as his pray went unnoticed instead he felt the girl's hand on his shoulder. 'Fuck it!' the male cursed under his breath. "Oh Sasuke-kun, what has happened to your face?" Sasuke didn't look up to see her worried face. What was he supposed to say anyway? The truth? He surely wouldn't tell her that he remembered to beat the shit out of his brother, who caught him masturbating and made fun of him afterwards. Thus the raven haired youth ended up in a fight with his brother and got beaten up.

He slapped her hand away and scowled at her. "Mind your own business," he hissed to the pink haired girl.  
"But Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whined when suddenly the door opened and Kakashi walked in.

"Okay everyone! Sit down, please. Lesson has started!" the man paused until everyone had sat down "Good. First of all, sorry, I'm late." Some students snickered at his statement. They wouldn't have expected their teacher would actually arrive on time. The silver haired man ignored the small laughter as he continued to apologize for his late arrival "I met a donkey, a dog, a cat and a rooster on my way to school. They wanted to go to Bremen in Germany to become rock stars and wanted me to listen to their music. So the took me hostage and tied me down. But I, our great teacher, fought to be here in order to teach you, so I bit and nibbled on the ropes that tied me down and ran here as fast as I could. Just so I can teach you." The silver haired teacher stopped and looked at his students. They seemed to be paralyzed.

Kakashi cleared his throat and stated "Today, my dear students, we are going to write summaries of various fables. You'll be paired up as groups of two. I'll assign you your partner now so listen carefully!" "Why?!" A loud voice shouted. Kakashi didn't need to look up. That voice could only belong to a certain blond boy. "Because otherwise you might not know who I've assigned you with, Naruto." "Why?" Naruto couldn't be that stupid, right? Kakashi looked up to see the blond and regarded him carefully. "Because you've to work with him" The silver haired man stated simply "Why?" "Because it's a group work" Kakashi was now slightly annoyed but didn't show it. "Why?" "Because I want you to work in a team so you can discuss what the most important parts in the fable are." "Why?" "Because you have to know the essential parts of a story"  
Kakashi growled and hoped that the blond would say anything but… "Why?" Naruto exclaimed. The teacher grinded his teeth to remain as calm as possible "Because," he paused a minute "You'll have to write mission reports soon and no one wants to read about twelve squirrels you've seen on your mission, unless the squirrels transformed into enemy ninja." "But wh—" Naruto started but was immediately cut off by Kakashi "BECAUSE I SAY SO, YOU MORON!!!"

That was it. Their teacher has finally snapped. Naruto, however, didn't care that their teacher would bite his head off if he said "Why" on more time.

"Why did the donkey, the dog, the cat and the rooster want to become rock stars? I mean, they can't speak, much less sing." Kakashi looked at him dumbfounded, he remember the excuse he had used earlier. That was it? The moron wanted to know THAT? Everyone in the classroom looked at the blond boy.

"It was just an excuse, dobe. It never happened. He just didn't want to admit that he's a lazy shitty Jounin and unable to arrive on time for once." Sasuke stated coolly. While Naruto seemed to understand everything and anything Kakashi glared at Sasuke angrily.  
Of course the dark haired youth was right but he didn't have to put it like that. "Sasuke Uchiha" the silver haired male said coolly "De-ten-tion!" He pronounced every syllable in a sharp tone. Sasuke growled angrily.

"I'll announce your partners now. So pay attention for once. I won't repeat myself!" The English teacher took a deep breath "Neji and Kiba! Shikamaru and Choji! Shino and Ino! Sakura and Hinata! …" Naruto almost dozed off when he finally heard "Sasuke and Naruto!" He jumped up immediately "Why him?!" Kakashi almost exploded when he heard the word he didn't want to hear for the next fifty days and especially not from Naruto: Why.  
"Naruto!!! DETENTION!" Kakashi shouted angrily.

… So there they were, alone in a small room, assigned to write stupid phrases on the blackboard. Naruto's "I will never ever say 'Why' again" and Sasuke's "I may not insult my teacher" were both written in rather big letters. Neither one of them wanted to write the letters in their normal size.

"So," Sasuke stated calmly, trying to distract them both from writing onto the blackboard "Where are we going to meet up?" Naruto gratefully took the chance to stop writing "I don't know. Why do you want to meet me anyway? If you want to tell me something, you might as well do it here and now." Outside the room Kakashi snarled "I heard you! Didn't I tell you to never say 'why' again?!" Sasuke decided to ignore the Jounin and stated coolly "You know dobe. The group work. We have to work together." "Oh…" Naruto responded.

"If you don't mind, I'll suggest my house. Itachi has gone abroad for a week because of his work."

The blond boy found himself in a predicament. He didn't want to be alone with Sasuke, but on the other hand he wanted to be alone with Sasuke.

'This is ridiculous. How can I want a thing and not want it at the same time?! It's just for school. It's fine. The Uchiha mansion is big enough and if I have enough of him, I can just go home.'

After he had made his decision, the blond exclaimed leisurely "Sure. Why not?!" "SHUT UP!!!" No, Naruto couldn't hide anything from the Jounin. Not even one 'Why'.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ATOGAKI CORNER :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Imasara**: Thank you so much for your reviews. cuddles So this was the newest update. As you can see, it was mostly slapstick.  
**Naruto **: Why?  
**Kakashi**: Shut the fuck up!!!  
**Naruto** : …  
**Itachi **: Why am I going abroad? I don't want to play such a minor role!  
**Kakashi**: growl ( He surely hates this word now ;D)  
**Imasara**: Because I had to get rid of you. I wanted Sasuke and Naruto to be alone.  
**Naruto** : What was with the donkey, the dog, the cat and the rooster all about?!  
**Imasara**: It's a fairy tale. "The Musicians of Bremen" and I dedicated it to my sister who loves the manga "Bremen". So I had some reasons to bring that up.  
**Naruto** : Ah, okay.  
**Sasuke **: More importantly, am I going to fuck him now?  
**Naruto** : Hey—  
**Imasara**: Not yet. I want something else to be first. But it'll surely lead to that result. So just be patient. Maybe there'll be a lemon in the 7th chapter.


	6. In Between

* * *

Chapter 6: In Between

* * *

After school both, Sasuke and Naruto, headed towards the Uchiha Mansion.  
Sasuke had suggested his place since Itachi has gone abroad so no one would disturb them when they would do their… group work.  
A wicked smile tugged on Sasuke's lips. His definition of 'group work' was a little bit different from its actual meaning, but that was fine. He knew that his 'group work' would increase their teamwork as well, so in the end it wouldn't matter which group work they would be doing.

Sasuke opened the door leisurely. "After you," the raven haired boy said, encouraging Naruto to step into the big mansion.  
"My room is the third one on the right. There's a desk and a computer, …" 'and a bed' his thoughts interrupted him "… where we can discuss about the fable" 'where I can fuck you senseless.' Of course Sasuke didn't have an ulterior motive, no…

Naruto, however, didn't know about Sasuke's second thoughts and replied simply "Okay, I'll be waiting there for you." Just as the blond boy had finished his sentence, Sasuke tensed up. His thoughts were still on the term 'Fuck Naruto' and so the meaning of Naruto's sentence was quite different from its actual meaning. The raven gulped.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked politely in an attempt to prevent his thoughts from getting more perverted. The blonde's reply, however, didn't help him very much, "Milk, please." 'I do have milk for you, dobe.'

Sasuke shook his head violently to get rid of his fantasy in which Naruto was sucking him off. 'Not yet, no yet, not yet,' the raven haired boy repeated those simple two words like a mantra to calm himself down.

"Alright, I'll bring you a glass of milk immediately." He looked down to see his growing erection getting more and more noticeable. 'I need to take care of this first' he thought desperately and sighed "Just go to my room already."

The blond was rather irritated when he saw the raven sighing desperately "Aa, okay." 'My mere presence in his house seems to be disgusting to him…' the younger boy thought as he headed straight to Sasuke's room, 'Well then, let's get it over with.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **In Sasuke's room** :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They had been working for two hours straight and Naruto got even more bored with each passing second. When he finally remembered his mp3 player in his pocket, he immediately plugged the earphones in his ears and started the music. 'Ah, Lil John,' Naruto recognized the music instantly. Since he just bought the mp3 player, there weren't many songs on it yet. Actually, he had only copied one song to it yet.

Sasuke's attempt to talk to the blond seemed to be in vain. The dobe would only repeat saying "What", "Yeah" and occasionally "Okay". Certainly the dobe listened to some song and had to sing along the song. "Hey! We have to work, DOBE!!!" Sasuke shouted at the blond. But it was useless. The blond would only repeat those 3 words. Sasuke's blood almost boiled and he wanted to switch off the mp3 player when an idea hit him. He halted his movements and thought about the whole situation. He could use it as an advantage and suddenly a sly smirk appeared slowly on his face.

He rummaged through a small case on his right when his fingers suddenly touched the thing he was looking for. The raven haired youth grabbed it with both of his hands and lifted it out of the case. It was a rather old black recorder but it was still intact. There was a small cassette inside and it was operational. The raven looked at Naruto before he placed the recorder in between them. He knew that Naruto wouldn't recognize the recorder or anything else around him. The idiot was too absorbed in the music that surrounded him.  
Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he pushed the record button; there wasn't any failure in his plan.

"For the protocol," the raven began, feeling like a public prosecutor "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The Uchiha didn't have to wait very long until a loud "Ye-Yeaaah" answered his question.  
'Oh, that is going to be fun' Sasuke chuckled. "Were you, Naruto Uzumaki, on a date with Sasuke Uchiha and kissed him afterwards?"  
"What?" was the short reply "I repeat; Were you, Naruto Uzumaki, on a date with Sasuke Uchiha and kissed him afterwards?" "Yeaaah"  
"Did you say that you would show me, Sasuke Uchiha, how you, Naruto Uzumaki, usually masturbate?"  
"O-kaaay!"  
"So you admit that you actually promised to show it to me?"  
"WHAAT?"  
"I repeat; Do you admit that you promised to show me how you masturbate?"  
"What?!" Sasuke didn't really like that answer but he repeated his question anyways  
"Do you admit that you promised to demonstrate me how you masturbate?"  
"What?!"  
'Stupid song!' Sasuke thought angrily  
"Do you admit that you said you would show me how you masturbate?"  
"Yeeeeaaaaah!!!"  
'That's more like it.' The raven haired snorted.  
"So would you even go farther than just showing me how you masturbate, dobe?"  
"What?"  
Sasuke breathed, this question was rather important to him (not that the idiot could refuse when he only said "Yeah", "Okay" and "What?")  
"I said would you even go farther than showing me your solo show?"  
"Whaaaat?" The older boy didn't really like to repeat himself but he wanted the dobe to agree so he leisurely said  
"Do you want to fuck afterwards?"  
"Okaaay!" Now, that was the answer Sasuke had wanted to hear.

He smirked evilly as he asked his very last question "Will we do all of that on the day we meet up for our group work and do you agree to be uke?" Sasuke didn't like surprises so he wanted to make sure everything went the way he wanted it to be. "Okay!"

He knew that Naruto would keep his promises even if he made them unconsciously. That was the end of Sasuke's interrogation and he pushed the stop button, his other hand grasping Naruto's mp3 player to switch it off.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing, bastard?!" Naruto protested.  
"I want you to keep your promise, isn't that obvious?" The raven haired boy didn't want to waste any more time. His plan had already started, so there wasn't any need to wait longer. "Wha—What promise? Did you hit your head somewhere? I don't remember to promise you anything!" The blond asked confused "Oh? You don't remember? Well, you are lucky. I recorded everything." Now Naruto was really shocked "Wha—!!!" He didn't manage to finish his sentence when Sasuke pushed the play button. Naruto listened in confusion to the recorded talk between him and Sasuke. He was certain that it was his voice but he didn't remember saying anything of it.

"When did you record that?" The blond asked "A while ago..." The raven haired boy didn't want to lie and 'a while ago' was diplomatic, it could either mean two weeks ago or just a few minutes ago. It depended on the way the other one thought it was.

"I see..." The idiot nearly wrecked his brain to find out when, where and WHY the hell he had said those things. "And? Do you plan on retreating from your promise? I don't think you meant it, anyway. You aren't the type who keeps promises..." The raven knew that Naruto's pride would have taken over by now and turned around, showing the blond only his backside. To the dobe it would look like he turned away in disappointment but in fact the raven was afraid to laugh at Naruto because it was so predictable how he would react now. "I won't retreat from anything I've said once!" The blond youth exclaimed loudly, unable to see the smirk on Sasuke's face as the raven said "Prove it!"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ATOGAKI CORNER :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Sasuke **: We didn't do our group work?! My grades will drop!!  
**Imasara**: You've worked two hours on it, so it's almost finished, I think.  
**Sasuke **: Why did we have to write a summary for a fable of all things?!  
**Imasara**: Umm... you see... I had to do the same last week and I couldn't think of anything else.  
**Naruto **: Why the hell am I listening to Lil John?  
**Imasara**: Because of his lyrics. I needed a song with just a few words and "What?", "Yeah" and "Okay" were nearly begging me to use them.  
**Naruto **:I don't get it.  
**Imasara**: What am I supposed to say then? Just take it like a man and keep your promises!  
**Naruto **: I didn't promise anything! You've tricked me!  
**Sasuke **: Actually it was me you've tricked you, dobe! So lay down on the bed and—  
**Imasara**: Next time! Show a little patience. God, I'm so glad I don't have school for two weeks.  
**Kakashi**: Actually you've only 13 days left.  
**Imasara**: Did you have to remind me?! Meanie! T.T  
**Imasara**: Please keep reviewing. I really love to read your thoughts about the story. You're all so great! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I really got the feeling that the story is easier to write when I read your reviews. Thank you very much!


	7. Bittersweet

* * *

Chapter 7: Bittersweet

* * *

Naruto wasn't certain whether he should keep such a promise. He might have been drunk when he had promised those things to Sasuke. He didn't know, but he did know that he promised something and he himself had said once that he would keep every promise he made.

The blond eyed the bed carefully before he slowly moved over to it. What did he promise again? Masturbating in front of Sasuke and sleeping with him afterwards. Oh crap! Why the heck did he agree to such things?! This was ridiculous. Why wanted Sasuke to put him through all of this anyway? Does the raven really hate him so much?

"I'm waiting…" Sasuke got impatient and tapped with his fingers on the desk. Naruto frowned, "You aren't in a position to order me around!" "Well, dobe, it wasn't an order… not yet. You're just taking too long to get on with it." The raven haired boy explained calmly.

"I… umm… well…" Naruto started when he suddenly felt a hand finding its way under his shirt. Sasuke leaned forward, his warm breath ghosting right next to the blonde's ear. The younger boy shuddered despite the warmth of the other boy's breath. "Take it off," the raven said huskily while he was tugging on the whiskered boy's shirt to make his statement clear. Naruto tilted his head slightly at the feeling of Sasuke's hands roaming over his clothed body.

'It feels so good…' The blond became more and more light-headed as he tried desperately to feel more of that sensation Sasuke was causing.

"You want to feel more, don't you?" The raven smiled as he whispered in a low seductive voice into the Kitsune's ear. The dark haired youth licked the shell of the blond boy's ear. Naruto could only moan in response.

Upon hearing the soft response, Sasuke gently kissed down Naruto's jaw. He captured the soft lips and trailed his tongue along the bottom lip, as if he was asking for entrance. His silent request was soon granted, they only focused to engaged the other one in a very hot and deep kiss. The whiskered boy trembled with anticipation and blushed at the caressing he received from the other boy. When the need for oxygen became unbearable they pulled apart, breathing heavily as if they hadn't breathed for years. Sasuke stepped away from the flushed boy and regarded him with interest.

"Now dear little one, take off your shirt. Show me your whole being." Sasuke sat down on a chair next to the desk while his coal black eyes were still focused on the other boy, never leaving his azure blue eyes.

Naruto blushed even more when he felt the intense gaze resting on him. His hands grasped the hem of his shirt to expose his bare chest, the smooth belly and dusky pink nipples. The raven haired youth watched in awe as the younger boy exposed the upper part of his body to him. He was flawless. Then his eyes rested on his arms, white bandages were wrapped around his forearms, and Sasuke remembered. 'I'll change everything today, usuratonkachi. Don't worry, everything will be fine.' The raven vowed to himself in silence, his eyes locked with Naruto's once again to confirm his promise of protecting the younger boy.

The half naked boy stood in front of him, uncertain of what he should do next. The bewildered look in his blue eyes only proved his uncertainty. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle softly at that sight. The blond looked like an abandoned puppy. "Strip," the raven demanded in a soft voice so it neither sounded like an order nor a request. It was something in between, the Uchiha was certain about what he wanted the blond to do, but it still sounded like he was reassuring the boy, soothing him while dominating him at the same time.  
The tone of the raven's voice made the younger boy tense up, as he felt as though little jolts of electricity rushed through his body.

The blond, finally obeying to the other boy, seized the hem of his low-slung jeans. Although the room seemed to heat-up unimaginably, he unbuttoned his jeans slowly. Sasuke was very sexy and Naruto, who always thought about challenges, didn't want to stay behind.  
The raven haired teen gasped when he saw the slow, seductive movements of his dobe. Yes indeed, the room has heated up a lot and got even hotter by each passing second.

Naruto undressed himself gracefully as he became more self-confident by the way Sasuke looked at him. It was a longing look and Naruto could tell that the young Uchiha fought hard to restrain himself. According to the promise Naruto had made with the raven haired teen, the other boy was only supposed to watch his little solo show therefore he wasn't allowed to touch him.

Oh, how much fun it was to tease the apparently stoic teen.

Finally the blond had taken off his pants, and was now standing stark naked in front of the stunned boy whose eyes took in every single part of his body.  
The dark haired youth let out a moan as his eyes tried to touch the slim body in front of him. He could feel his desire rose accompanied by something else between his thighs.

Naruto hummed quietly as he seated himself onto the bed. He kneeled onto the soft mattress and grasped his stiff member, rubbing its head with his thumb slightly before he slid down his entire length. The young boy hissed at the sensation when his hand slid up and down his erect manhood, his pace quickened gradually. He moaned and gasped only one name as he felt himself falling in pleasure. "Sa… Sasu… ke," the blond repeated over and over again. Said boy was having a really tough time. Not touching the hot, sweaty body which entirely cried out for him was hard.

The raven slipped forward to the edge of the chair as he watched the blond crying out his name. Meanwhile, Naruto had almost reached completion. He leaned backwards, supporting his weight with his right arm so he wouldn't loose balance. The fox boy remained kneeling all the time when he bucked up his hips to meet his harshly stroking hand. His breath was ragged and he let out a guttural scream when he finally came in his hand. "Mmm… Ahnn…Haa… SA…SASUKE!!!" filled the room and echoed from the walls.

Naruto fell backwards and shifted slightly until he was lying down comfortable, still enjoying the afterglow of his orgasm.

One could say by now that the Uchiha might have died because of a heart attack but he was still alive. He was just bewildered by the little show Naruto had put up. Surely, he wanted to see the dobe masturbating but he didn't expect it to be so hot.

He swallowed hard as he stood up from the chair and walked over to Naruto, as though he was in a trance.

"I want to taste you," he stated and kneeled between Naruto's thighs.  
"WHAT?! BU—!!" The blond was cut off when Sasuke's head lowered onto his penis, immediately deep throating him.  
"Ahh!! Sasuke!!!" Naruto tried to buck upwards to feel more of that warm mouth engulfing him. Sasuke, however, gripped the blonde's hips firmly and pushed him back into the mattress to prevent himself from choking.

The younger boy squirmed at the feeling of the dark haired boy's tongue licking his member back to full hardness. The blond grasped the pillow tightly and held on to it. "Mmh… Hmm… Mo… More…" His fingers left the pillow and entwined in dark locks to keep the other boy in place. Unfortunately for the blond, the raven haired boy soon pulled back, followed by a disapproving whimper. Naruto didn't want him to stop.

He looked up pleadingly to the dark haired male just in time to see him licking his lips, devouring the blonde's essence. The raven haired youth smiled at him before he leaned down next to the younger boy's ear.

"You taste good, Naru-chan," he whispered softly and Naruto blushed unswervingly more.

"Now my dear," the older body said as he lifted up two fingers, resting them on the other's mouth "I want you to suck them"

The blond allowed the two digits to enter his mouth before he sucked on them obediently. He slid his tongue along each slender finger, occasionally thrusting against them to show the other male we wanted more while his gaze never leaved the raven haired youth on top of him.

Sasuke moaned at the sensation Naruto created. The idiot looked way too hot and the Uchiha found his pants getting tighter and tighter.

'Don't panic,' he thought and slightly asked himself whether 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' would mention anything about how he should act when a hot dobe was sucking his fingers. On the other hand, he doubted it.

He pulled his fingers out of the blonde's mouth and trailed them down his chin, neck, chest, belly… Naruto hissed when Sasuke trailed the wet digits over his erect member, slowly glided down the underside of it until he finally stopped at the puckered entrance. The digits trailed around his little hole teasingly before the first one was shoved in swiftly. "Auuhn" the blond whimpered but he was soon distracted by the older male. Sasuke nibbled at Naruto's neck, followed by occasional kisses as the raven made sure to mark the boy underneath him as his own. When Naruto had relaxed a little bit more, Sasuke shoved in another digit. This time the dark haired teen initiated another passionate kiss, claiming the other boy's mouth as his own over and over again. Naruto moaned into the kiss, sending vibrations through both bodies.

Sasuke was determined to make the blond feel as much pleasure as possible, as he shoved his fingers deeper inside Naruto's body, searching for that one small spot. When Naruto cried out in pure bliss, he knew he had found it and hit that spot over and over again. The younger boy squeezed the fingers into his body, impaling himself onto the delicate digits further as he wanted to feel more.

"Aaaaah! Ahn! Sa— Sasuke! E…nough!"  
"Do you really want me to stop dobe?" The raven cooed in response.  
"Stop… teasing" the blond cried hoarsely.  
"Oh well…" Sasuke chuckled softly.

He pulled out his fingers and grabbed a small lubricant tube next to the bed. The older boy quickly coated his cock with a good amount of the cool gel and seated himself between the other one's thighs again, lifting them above his shoulders. The tip of his penis brushed against the smaller boy's anus.

The raven groaned when he pushed his length in gradually and initiated a wet, sloppy kiss to distract his mate from the pain he would surely feel by now. The tight heat that surrounded the dark haired boy made him want to pound into the smaller one beneath him senseless. But he didn't want to hurt the blond teen so he restrained himself from doing so. Instead he let out another groan as he breathlessly said "Fuck… Naruto… You're so… damn… tight!" His words came out ragged. "Aaaah! Aaaahnnn!! SASUKE! Sasuke!!" was all the blond beneath him could respond as the small boy grasped the sheets underneath him tightly. When the older boy was seated into him completely and didn't move, Naruto tried to get used to the size. The whiskered youth shifted slightly before he said hoarsely "Mo… Move!" No sooner said than done. The raven haired teen pulled out until only the tip remained in the other boy before he thrust into the younger boy beneath him swiftly and began to set a slow, steady rhythm.

"Aaaahh!! Sasuke!!!" The blond flung his legs around the older boy's waist, his small hands reached out for the broad shoulder above him. The small boy clung to the male above him as the pace quickened.

"Na… Naruto!! So… good!", "Sasuke! Ahnn! Sa… suke!" Neither one of them seemed to be able to form complete sentences by now, although Sasuke hardly ever forms complete sentences so it wasn't very unusual.

Being the prodigy Sasuke was, he was able to hit Naruto's prostate with each thrust. The blond thrust back to meet the raven's thrusts as he felt more pleasure shot up his spine. The thrust became frantic when both felt the near completion. The dark haired youth seized the blonde's neglected cock and smeared the little shots of precum over its tip. The younger boy panted even more at the additional sensation, his reasoning had left him a long time ago and he merely saw white flashlights in front of his eyes. With each frantic thrust, the older boy pumped the smaller one's member harshly. Sweat trickled down their bodies as they merged into one over and over again.

"Haah! Haah…Aahn!! Sasuke! SASUKE! I'm close…" Naruto voice was ragged. "Me… too… Na…ruto!!!" Their words proved as right when they came together. Naruto cried his orgasm out as he released himself. Cum dribbled down Sasuke's hand and some cum even stained his and Naruto's belly. Sasuke released himself inside the smaller boy's body beneath him; a small grunt escaped his lips as he did so.

It wasn't long after that the older boy collapsed onto the smaller boy beneath him as he gasped for air. They remained in that position for a while, breathing heavily as they gasped for breath.

"Don't go," Sasuke mumbled into the pillow so Naruto had to turn his head to hear him. "Sasuke?" he asked to make sure he heard that right. The raven haired teen lifted his body up so he was leaning above the blond boy. "Don't go," he repeated himself. It was true. He didn't want to loose the younger boy. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the new side of Sasuke. The blond didn't know that the raven was so possessive and yet somehow sweet in his childish request to keep the kitsune vessel to himself. "Aww… that's so sweet, Sasuke-chan," the young blond decided to tease his friend when he was cut off by Sasuke "We have a lot of work to do for our group work, so don't you dare to go away! And don't call me Sasuke-chan!!!" the raven snapped at his friend, making the blond boy pout. "Meanie!" the younger boy said as he turned onto his side. The dark haired youth laid down next to him, pulling the blanket over their exhausted bodies before he wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. "Don't go," he whispered, unable to see the small smile that graced the other boy's features.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ATOGAKI CORNER :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Imasara**: I feel dizzy... I might die from blood loss  
**Sasuke **: That was a good one -smirk-  
**Imasara**: The readers are right. You _are_ a pervert!  
**Sasuke **: Hn, so what? You aren't better, are you? After all, you wrote this story!  
**Imasara**: … Indeed. 1 — 0 for you.  
**Naruto **: My butt hurts. I thought you would only write a small lemon, not a whole lemon chapter.  
**Imasara**: I always tend to do as many details as possible, either it's drawing a picture or writing a story. And don't worry about your butt, you'll get used to it hehehe  
**Naruto **: I am used to my butt! But I'm not used to the pain!!!  
**Imasara**: You'll also eventually get used to that. smirk  
**Imasara**: In fact, I'm happy I could actually post this chapter. My computer was a bitch and deleted this chapter and the next document I could find meant a 4 pages loss. Four pages loss may sound harmless but if you don't remember anything what happened in those four pages, it'll be a disaster similar to Hiroshima. Thankfully, I'm quite stubborn and found a temporal file I've saved on page 29, so I only had to write one sentence again. Yay!  
**Naruto** : What?  
**Imasara**: Word — Problem — File deleted — Found temporal file — 4 pages gone — looked through 40 temporal files and found one that was more up to date.  
**Naruto** : You have a computer?  
**Imasara**: No, that's actually my handwriting, duh.  
**Sasuke **: Is the story over now?  
**Imasara**: Umm… no, not yet. There's still one more chapter.  
**Naruto **: I'm sensing evil schemes.  
**Imasara**: Maybe; maybe not ;)


	8. Nothing

* * *

Chapter 8: Nothing

* * *

All he wished for was that the warmth would last and never leave his side but he knew that his wish was in vain.

It was already half past three in the morning and while Sasuke slept peacefully, Naruto couldn't sleep at all. His gaze rested on the window as his mind started to play tricks on him. The shadows grew and filled the whole room as they devoured the sunlight. Naruto watched in awe as he saw the room got darker than the night itself, yet he could see them. Faces of people he didn't even know appeared in front of him. The blond closed his eyes to will them away although he soon recognized that it was just a useless attempt. Again, he opened his eyes. The bright blue eyes were still facing the window. A claw slid along the glass, and the screeching sound echoed in the blonde's ear before it went straight to his head, causing another strong headache. Deep in his mind he assumed that it was Kyuubi's claw that wanted to lure him to the fox, when another part repeated that he was just hallucinating. The whiskered boy didn't know what was real and what wasn't.

When he regarded the glass of the window, he knew he would see it again as soon as he would turn over. The blue eyed boy turned around to face the boy lying next to him. 'There it is,' he thought sadly as he saw the big wall made of glass. It would always be there right in front his very own eyes, shielding him from everyone else, leaving him deserted. It would separate him from his friends, his luck and probably even from those he might love. Love, he hated that word. Anyone could say 'I love you,' but they hardly ever meant it. He doubted the truth behind those words, since he wasn't able to understand why anyone could actually say their feelings aloud. Feelings were never supposed to be told to anyone. They're seated inside someone and anything inside isn't supposed to be announced to the outside. That was the main reason why doubted those words.

He tried to touch the sleeping boy's face next to him but his hands couldn't reach past the surface of the glass. Surely, Naruto knew the glass wasn't real but his knowledge didn't change the fact that he was unable to seize anything beyond it. To anyone else it would look as though the blond was imitating a pantomime. His fingers traced along the transparent surface as he desperately wished it would shatter into thousand pieces. But even this small wish, he knew, wouldn't be heard.

Disappointed and angry at himself for being unable to destroy his own shield, he got up. Instead of his shield, it seemed as though his mind was shattered. Naruto grabbed his shirt and put it on leisurely. There, in the pocket of his shirt was the thing he needed most in the world right now, his cutter.

He walked towards Sasuke's bathroom, knowing too well what he was going to do next. It was a shame, indeed, but he couldn't stop nevertheless.

'Just for a short time… Just a small cut,' his mind tried to persuade him that everything would be fine afterwards.

His hands were shaken as he grabbed the doorknob. He opened the door carefully, as if he was trying to prevent any noise that could wake the raven haired boy in bed up. As carefully as he had opened the bathroom door, the blond closed it behind him.

Here he was; in Sasuke's bathroom, with a cutter in his pocket and intending to use it.

The blond haired youth walked over to the washbasin and grasped the cutter he kept close to his heart (A/N: ambiguous, isn't it?)  
He rolled up his sleeves quickly, knowing that he didn't have much time left before Sasuke would wake up.

For a short amount of time the blade hovered above his left arm before he brought it down quickly. He watched as the first blood drop appeared from his new wound. It fascinated him how it dripped down into the washbasin, dyeing the white ceramic in crimson. He cut into his flesh again, every cut got deeper than the cut before and soon after, the washbasin was utterly dyed in crimson.

The blond didn't hear the raven calling his name; he was too absorbed in his own little world; a world without any pain or fear. He acted as if in a trance, that was the main reason why he didn't notice that the door had been opened.

Sasuke was taken aback as he watched the scene before his very own eyes. The raven haired boy believed devoutly that Naruto wouldn't do that anymore.

Didn't he just hold the blond?  
Didn't he do everything to soothe him, distract him from his fears and pain?  
Didn't he just tell Naruto that he wanted him to stay, that he didn't want to lose him?

Sasuke gradually became angry at the blond. He rushed up to Naruto and grabbed his hand firmly while his other hand snatched the cutter away from the blond, as he pushed the younger one against the tiled wall.

Short afterwards, the furious raven pinned the stunned blonde's hands above the smaller boy's head.

"What do you think you're doing?" the dark haired male asked enraged. Naruto didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say anyway? The kitsune vessel turned his face away from the other boy.

The silence Naruto chose as a reply and his seemingly disinterest for Sasuke's question made the Uchiha's blood boil.

"Look at me, damn it! That's not funny, you know?!" The raven haired youth yelled at the smaller boy but was yet again faced with another annoying silent reply neither did Naruto turn his face to look at his worried face.

The blond didn't need to see it; he had seen that kind of expression so often already. It held a desperate worry in it, but their eyes would also give away something beside worry and sympathy for the blond: damnation. It was hidden deep inside their eyes. They would denounce him being mad; they wouldn't see anything beyond that. It was obvious that they wouldn't be able to help him. Naruto had learnt that when he went to several doctors and psychologists a couple of years ago. Years; had it already been so long since he had begun cutting himself? His attention was drawn back to Sasuke when he heard another question escaping the raven's lips.

"Why? Why the hell do you do this?" Naruto heard the silent collapse of the other man, hidden behind the furious shouts. 'Why…?' his mind repeated the raven's question over and over again. He had heard the same question many times before and he still couldn't find a way to reply to it. He knew the answer but would anybody else understand his reply, would Sasuke understand it? And if he did, would he see the same look in his eyes as in everybody else's? He didn't want to see that look in Sasuke's eyes. It was hard enough to endure the judging look he received from everybody else; he didn't want Sasuke to look at him the same way as everyone did.

There wasn't any appropriate answer, so how was he supposed to reply except for staying silent…?

"Why?! Tell me WHY!!!" Sasuke shouted at him, his rage was activating the sharingan. Crimson eyes stared down at the blond, trying to find an answer to his question by himself.

There wasn't anything to say neither was there anything to understand. Again, Naruto stayed silent, his gaze still directed towards the floor.

Sasuke had had enough. He forced Naruto to look at him as he seized the blond boy's chin with one hand and turned his face to meet his, refusing to let go of the small hands he had pinned above the blonde's head.  
In an instant the dark haired teen captured the smaller one's lips in a forceful kiss, only willing to separate to resume his breathing.

"Do you want to feel something… anything? Is that the reason why you're doing this?" Sasuke asked. He couldn't think of any other reason since this was the only one he had ever heard of. Naruto didn't reply, his mind told him that it would be useless. 'There isn't anything to understand therefore there is nothing to say,' like a mantra, his mind repeated those words. The blond merely looked at Sasuke as he remained silent. Tears gathered in the corner of his blue eyes when he saw the way Sasuke looked at him. Desperate, worry and incomprehension were clearly evident in those coal black eyes.

"I can make you feel…" the raven said, assuming that his guess was correct when he saw tears gathering in those sad blue eyes.

Once more the dark haired youth captured the quivering blonde's lips passionately, directing the smaller boy back to the bedroom.

Stumbling over the edge of the bed, they fell onto the soft mattress, but even the impact of the fall couldn't break their kiss. Sasuke was on top of Naruto; his intention of making the blond feel as much as possible still unchanged.

The dark haired teen pinned the small hands he still held in his own hands against the headboard, keeping them in place by performing a chakra seal. The blond moaned against the other boy's mouth when he felt that his hands were now tied to the headboard.

Sasuke sat up, regarding the tied boy beneath him.

"You know," he started when he stood up from the bed and began to search for something in his wardrobe. "Your senses will increase once you're forced to rely on them… Which means: if I want you to feel more, I will have to force you to rely on your sense of feeling solely."

Naruto gulped. This was different from before when they had slept with each other. There was so much determination in Sasuke's eyes; determination to make him feel. But did Naruto really want to feel? Feelings wouldn't help him to forget; actually they would only remind him of the things he wanted to forget. He didn't want to feel anything. Feelings would only hurt him. He wanted to be numb, out of reach for the ones who hurt him and the pain they brought him.

Finally Sasuke found a tie and grasped it from his wardrobe before he headed back to the bed where Naruto was lying.

The dark haired boy climbed back onto the bed, regaining his position on top of the blond as he sat down on the younger boy's legs. He supported the fox boy's head when he tied the tie around his eyes, blindfolding him.

Naruto cried out hoarsely. He didn't want that. He didn't want to feel anything. Sasuke ignored Naruto's protests, still remain of the conviction that his intention was right.

Once he was done blindfolding the younger boy beneath him, he hungrily attacked the smaller boy's lips again.

"Don't…" Naruto managed to pant out between the kiss, but was once again cut off when his lips were assaulted again. Sasuke nibbled at the soft flesh that was Naruto's bottom lip before he trailed downwards towards the blonde's neck. He bit down onto the slender neck, drawing some blood.

"Aaah…" Naruto's body quivered with the excitement he felt by Sasuke's actions. The raven licked away the blood he had just drawn before he continued to suck on the neck, marking the boy as his own over and over again. His hands worked on the blonde's shirt, unbuttoning it. Once the tanned chest was exposed, he quickly began to fondle the dusky pink nipples he found there.

Naruto moaned "Don't… I don't want… Sasu… Aahn…" Sasuke's mouth was now there where his hands had been just a moment before, licking the nub of Naruto's nipple, biting down on it as he changed the strength and tactics. It wasn't long before that the other nipple received the same treatment. Naruto's breath hitched steadily as his heartbeat quickened.

Sasuke's hands trailed down the stark-naked body beneath him, resting on the blonde's abdomen. His own pants were getting tighter and tighter and he had to fight to speak a proper sentence.

"You don't understand, do you?" The raven haired boy asked gentle. "I don't want you to go anywhere. I don't want to lose you, usuratonkachi. You might die…"

Sasuke regarded the smaller boy, his worry clearly evident in his eyes. "When I said 'Don't go' I meant it. Can't you understand that?" The Uchiha asked again, desperately trying to get a response from the younger boy.

Naruto turned his head away. Did he understand, he wondered. Maybe, just maybe, he did. However, his doubt was getting the better part of him when another thought crossed his mind, 'Is he being serious? This is probably just a lie… another lie. There isn't anyone who wants to spend time with me, neither anyone who likes me… This is all a lie.'  
A single tear rolled down his cheek at that thought, even if Sasuke was serious, he would someday leave him for sure. So where was the point in staying by the raven's site? Sasuke would leave him one day and it would only hurt even more. That would be the only difference if the Kyuubi vessel stayed; it would hurt even more being alone again, being left behind…

Sasuke reached up to stroke the single tear away before he licked the remaining of the salty moist essence away.

"Don't cry, Naruto," the raven pleaded. "I would do anything just to see you happy. I would even die just for one honest smile of you. Tell me and I will do anything for you," Sasuke pleaded.

"Tell me," the usual stoic boy repeated his words, "What can I do for you?"

"Get off of me, temee!!!" Naruto shouted angrily. "Then tell me; if I get off of you, will you stop doing that?" the raven pointed at the new wounds.

The blond turned away. He hated to lie; his whole daily 'happy act' was a lie.

"I take that as a no," the dark haired youth looked disappointed as sadness overwhelmed him. "What do I have to do to stop you from doing that?" the raven's question sounded more like a demand for the other to speak.

Naruto didn't respond to the other one's question.

"Tell me!" Sasuke shouted angrily, pressing Naruto's torso further down into the mattress. This time the blond answered him. "Nothing," he spoke in a faint voice, "There's nothing you can do… It's not your business what I do, anyway."

The raven snapped upon hearing that. "Not my business?! You honestly don't understand anything if you think that!"

"It **isn't** your business, Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto shouted back angrily.

"Then I'll make it my business, dobe!" With that Sasuke claimed the blonde's lips forcefully as his own once again.

"M-mmph!" Naruto tried to protest at the forceful kiss but instead of his protests _leaving_ his mouth, a tongue _entered_ his mouth; exploring the wet cavern that was his mouth.

Sasuke's hand travelled downwards, grasping the blond ninja's member. Naruto struggled harder when he felt the raven's hand stroking his length.

When their lips parted again, the fox boy repeated his protests between his pants. "You… damn… bast-aah-ard." Sasuke didn't listen to the blonde's insults as he was too focused on his own goal called 'Making Naruto feel something… Making him feel better'.

'It isn't his business,' was that really what Naruto thought? Then why was the raven so concerned about the blond? If it really wasn't his business, he couldn't care less about his well-being; he wouldn't wish for his happiness neither would he suffer from his blood.

"You don't know anything," Sasuke said disappointedly; his voice trembled slightly as it was filled with sadness and anger.

The raven continued stroking the other one's manhood. "Can you feel it?" he asked gently. Naruto shook his head as he refused to accept the feelings the other boy gave him. They were sneaking in so slowly and overwhelming him at the same pace.

"Hmm," Naruto fought back a moan as Sasuke touched a very sensitive spot. Noticing the reaction of the blond, the older teen lowered his head to the very same spot, kissing it softly. "…Can you?" he asked again, wanting the younger boy to admit his feelings.

"Mmh-hmm," Naruto merely nodded his head slowly in agreement as his feelings overran him. One by one, everything fell apart, leaving only shallow traces behind. The shadows that blurred Naruto's vision retreated; though it wasn't visible to others, Sasuke sighed relieved.

The raven's hand travelled upwards again, stroking the young one's cheek. "I'm glad… Naruto," he leaned down, kissing the slightly parted lips underneath him, before he seized the tie that blindfolded Naruto and removed it slowly.

Azure blue eyes looked in coal black eyes and for a moment nothing else mattered. Whatever had happened was forgotten. There weren't any questions or any need for answers.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined in a silent plea; though never said out aloud, Sasuke heard it. It resounded in his own ears like a mantra when he decided to give in to that voice, to the blonde's request. Step by step the world surrounding Naruto blurred, his gaze only focused on the raven haired youth that was closing the gap between them once again.

One kiss turned into another as their kisses became more passionate. It seemed as though their lips were sealed with each other's, neither one wanted to break it.

When they finally broke away from each other's kiss, coal eyes looked in azure ones. "Don't leave me," the raven said concerned. "If you don't have anywhere to turn to, I want you to stay with me. If you don't have anything to live for, I want you to live for me; so neither one of us will ever feel lonely again."

A single tear escaped Naruto's eye. 'Feel lonely', Sasuke's words repeated themselves in the blond kitsune's mind. It was true, loneliness is a feeling as well, a saddening feeling. He had felt lonely for so long. Was Sasuke really willing to change that? For once, Naruto wanted to hear an answer to his questions.

"Do you feel lonely?" the blond asked.

"Yes, I do," Sasuke answered without even thinking about his answer. "I do feel lonely, too. I feel so every time you aren't with me and I feel so every time you are hurt. It's a desperate feeling crying out for someone to hear it. I'm willing to hear it, soothe it, if it's yours crying out."

Silence surrounded them as they both contemplated about the words that had been spoken.

"Do you feel better now?" The raven asked concerned. The blond blushed in return. "Umm… it's a draw," the fox boy stated. "A draw?" Sasuke blinked confusedly, the prodigy didn't understand what the kitsune vessel was talking about. "I— Umm… You see—…" Naruto started his attempt to explain his predicament but failed miserable, leaving the Uchiha in his confusion.

"Just say it," Sasuke reassured him. "You see…" the blond breathed in slowly, trying to soothe his racing heart. His face almost glowed in a dark, crimson red as he pointed at the lower part of his body with his eyes.  
The raven followed the blonde's gaze downwards the tanned body and finally he understood the smaller boy's problem. "You…," the dark haired boy chuckled lightly, "That's your problem? I see…"

The older boy's chuckle irritated the kitsune a lot. In his anger he yelled at the male on top of him, "You were the one who started this! So do something about it, damn it!!!"

Sasuke's chuckle ceased to a smile as he regarded the boy underneath him lovingly. "You're so cute," he stroked the Kyuubi vessel's cheek, tracing the whiskered scars fondly. "You could've just said that you want me to take care of this," emphasising his words, he stroked the younger one's erection leisurely and leaned in closer to his ear. "Say it then. Tell me what you want me to do," the raven whispered in his ear.

"Uuh…" Naruto shuddered, his senses were overly stimulated. The Uchiha stroked the younger one's length slowly, almost painfully slow, before he asked again, "So, Naru-chan, what do you want?"

"St…stop tea…sing," the blond panted out. "I don't think tea can sing, Naru-chan." The raven said mockingly, receiving a scowl in return.

"STOP TEASING, DAMN IT!!!" the kitsune vessel yelled out, his face red from embarrassment and anger. 'Lol,' Sasuke merely thought; yeah, even the Uchiha's mind wasn't very talkative right now.

"Then tell me what you want," the prodigy grinded his hips down on the other one's, their stiff members touching each other.

Naruto gasped at the friction; it felt good but at the same time something felt odd. The blond looked down again to see the cause of the weird feeling; the bastard was still wearing his clothes!

"Hey," the loudmouthed boy started, "do you intend to get rid of your clothes anytime soon?" Sasuke stopped his grinding almost instantly. 'Wtf?' his mind screamed and he decided to voice his thoughts out aloud. "Wtf?" the raven asked confusedly, yet causing the other one to blink in confusion. "What the fuck is 'Wtf'? Sasuke, you really should learn to speak complete sentences!"

Blink. Blink.

A few minutes passed by as they just blinked at each other in confusion; neither one completely understanding the other one.

"Well," the raven stated coolly "let's get on with it." Shrugging everything else off, the raven stripped out of his clothes, throwing them down on the floor recklessly.

Naruto was stunned, 'he's fast,' he thought as he regarded a very naked Sasuke on top of him. '2.4 seconds to be exact, kid,' a dark voice growled in the Kyuubi vessel's mind. 'Leave me alone, demon!' Naruto shouted at the fox who dared to intrude in his mind. 'Is that any way to talk to me, kid? You should be grateful for being my host, you know?' The fox demon chided him. 'Pfft, yeah, as if!' Naruto almost snorted.

'Now, what do you want, stupid fox?' The blond asked, deciding that he didn't want to talk to his 'guest' any longer. 'Humph, unworthy kid doesn't even appreciate me for saving his goddamn ass every single time he needed me. I should've just let him get his ass royally kicked. Stupid little kid,' the fox muttered. Naruto was getting angrier by hearing the fox saying that. It was all the Kyuubi's fault, wasn't it? The reason why he had been shunned, humiliated, alone and beaten up was all because of the nine tailed fox.

'If that's all you have to say, I suggest you leave…,' the demon vessel stated but was interrupted hastily by the fox demon, 'Wait! Wait, dear host! I'm not done yet. I have to tell you something very, very important!' '… So? I'm waiting. Let me hear it then,' the blond said, not really interested in what the demon had to say. 'You didn't get my warning last time, kid! Someone was watching you, you know? I know you saw my claw slid along the window! But no! My dear, great host didn't need to pay attention to me! If those pictures of you and that Uchiha brat become public, I'll be the laughing stock of every demon around!!! Not only did you sleep with a guy, but you were an uke above all!!! Do you know what they'll say about me?! Did you even care about MY reputation? No, of course not! Goddamn it, kid! When will you learn that you're not alone?!'

Not alone… Somehow Kyuubi's words reminded him of Sasuke's. 'Thank you,' the vessel said in a low voice. 'Huh? You thank me? Why?' the fox demon asked confused. 'For reminding me I'm not alone,' Naruto smiled. 'I should leave now. Sasuke is probably worried about me by now for not paying attention to him.' With that said, Naruto left the fox demon alone in his mind. The vessel didn't hear the faint shouts behind him, complaining about stupid blonds who didn't listen to anything the demon said.

"Naruto! Naruto! Do you hear me?!" Sasuke shook the small boy as he tried to get him to answer him. The blond had lain there apathetically for almost ten minutes which worried the Uchiha to death.  
"Hey… Don't shake me like that… I'm not a milkshake, you know?" came the faint reply when azure blue eyes opened again.  
"Dobe…" Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing Naruto's eyes opening and hearing his voice.

"Don't call me that, bastard!" Naruto pouted at the name-calling. "I'm glad you're alright," the raven leaned down, kissing Naruto once again. "Hehe… My sleeping beauty," Sasuke chuckled lightly as he imagined Naruto and himself in a fairytale. "I'm not a princess, you know? And besides, I woke up before you kissed me, so that doesn't count," the blond retorted. "Humph, whatever. I can treat you like a princess and how would you know if you didn't wake up from my kiss. I've kissed you a lot and you were asleep, so what makes you think I didn't kiss you while you were sleeping?" There was no way Sasuke would let Naruto have the final say and admit that he was right. Nope, he was an Uchiha and an Uchiha was always right, even when they were wrong.

Deciding it would be best to change the topic, Naruto said the only thing he could think of right now, "Hey, you know what Sasuke?! Someone took photos of us last night!" "Oh really," there was a mischievous glint in his coal eyes before he stated calmly, "Well then, let's give them something to see."

Not really happy about Sasuke's intention on putting on a show for someone who takes pictures of them in rather… special… poses, in fact for anyone who could see them, the blond wanted to protest when all of a sudden…

"Ah!" the blond mewled when he felt the raven sucking him off, immediately deepthroating him. His whole length sheeted in the raven's mouth, he tried to buck up his hips, wanting to feel more of the raven's hot cavern engulfing him.

"More," the blond moaned, his voice lust filled. Sasuke complied by bobbing his head faster, alternating between occasional licks and kisses. Right before Naruto could feel his orgasm approaching, the raven pulled away, earning him a dissatisfied groan. "No, no, no, Naruto," Sasuke chided in an almost happy voice, it was so great to see the proof that his dobe actually enjoyed his ministrations. "You should know that it'll only get better," the prodigy whispered alluringly.

He positioned himself between the blonde's legs, straddling his hips. "I'll count to ten, take a deep breath and try to relax," Sasuke said. Naruto, however, was rather annoyed at Sasuke's overly ministration. "One… Two…," the raven started to count but was interrupted by a loudmouthed blond boy underneath him. "Ten!" he exclaimed as he bucked slightly forward, signalling that he had had enough of the waiting and teasing. 'Damn it,' he thought as he realised that his original plan to penetrate himself on Sasuke's cock didn't work. 'Why am I still tied to the headboard?!' he half complained, half wondered. He had totally forgotten that he was still tied down.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Sasuke chuckled slightly. He had realised Naruto's original plan and somehow he was disappointed that the blond was tied down, either. 'Oh well, maybe we can go for the 'uke takes action' scene another time,' Sasuke made a note for himself mentally to let Naruto do everything (or almost everything) the next time.

"Oh well, can't do anything about it, now can we?" the raven said mockingly before he thrust into the blonde's tight hole. Naruto cried hoarsely at the intrusion. "I see… We can… do something… about that," the Uchiha said between his thrusts. He leaned in closer to Naruto, whispering into his ear "We can fuck you senseless." "Could you… Aaah!... please stop… Mmmh… calling your—ahhn—self in the first person plural?" Naruto said between his moans. It wasn't easy to voice out a correct sentence in that situation. It was hard to focus on what he wanted to say, but he really wanted the Uchiha to stop referring to himself as 'we'. It was annoying. There weren't that many people fucking him right now. It was just Sasuke, who was just one person. ONE! Not two or more people, just one. Therefore there wasn't a 'we', except for him and the Uchiha, but that wouldn't make any sense. He wasn't fucking himself. Oh great, now Naruto would get a headache for thinking such things. See? That's why it was annoying!

Sliding in and out of the hot body beneath him, it didn't take such a long time before their movements became frantic as they picked up their pace.

"I… Uuhn!… I'm… close… ahhn!" Naruto gasped out. "Me, too," Sasuke pumped the blonde's neglected cock to their frantic movements.

With one last stroke and one last thrust, they both came. Sasuke pulled out of the lithe body beneath him, both enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms while the raven pulled the blond into his arms, embracing him tightly.

Totally relaxed and satisfied, they both fell asleep. Neither one let go of the other boy next to him as they snuggled against each other and sharing their warmth.

The next morning they woke up and were immediately greeted by pictures of them, hanging on every wall. "Those are… How…?" Naruto gasped at the amount of pictures. Everywhere he looked were pictures of him and Sasuke having sex. How did they come into Sasuke's room?

"Uh-huh," Sasuke regarded some of the pictures intently; there were several photos and even some drawings. "They are nice," he said while holding up a drawing that showed Naruto in his lap, riding his cock. They were really explicit, which made Naruto blush a deep crimson.

"Aw, come on. It's not that bad," Sasuke said amusedly. He opened the window to get some fresh air and gasped at the sight in front of him. "Umm… dobe," the raven started as he pointed outside the window. Naruto leisurely walked over to his side, still thinking about the pictures that covered every single wall in the room. However, what he saw when he looked outside was even worse. Not only Sasuke's room was wallpapered with the pictures but also the whole town. They were everywhere! Which means everyone in Konoha now knew that he and the bastard had had sex.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD!!!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, frantically. Sasuke smirked; to him it was great. Now everyone in Konoha knew that the blond was his.

"You don't like the thought of everyone knowing about us?" Sasuke asked in a low voice, worried that his blond was ashamed for their relationship.

"No, no! It's not like that, it's just… you know…" the kitsune vessel stuttered out but was cut off when the raven pinned him to the ground. "Alright then," Sasuke exclaimed overly excited, "are you ready for the next round?"

There was a loud, desperate shout, everyone in Konoha could hear. A raven haired youth, who also heard that desperate shout, chuckled lightly as he continued his walk through the streets of Konoha, pinning several pictures to walls, street lamps and whatever seemed to work for him. The artist of those pictures looked down at his art satisfied. 'That was great,' Sai thought happily as he continued his work.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ATOGAKI CORNER :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Imasara**: That's it, hm?!  
**Naruto **: I hope so. My butt will be sore for the next two weeks, thanks to you!!!  
**Imasara**: Aww… it's so sweet of you to actually thank me.  
**Naruto **: It was meant ironically!!!  
**Imasara**: Do you want me to write another lemon scene?! This one was rather short anyway (I hope the other lemon in the previous chapter makes up for it)…  
**Naruto **: Anything but not that – whines –  
**Imasara**: Hm… They were rather moody, weren't they? Well I guess that's because I wrote this chapter on different days. I actually just wanted to write a bondage scene Oô" … I wasn't even sure whether I should upload this chapter or not since the last chapter sounded like a better ending anyway… Oh well, I did at last.  
**Naruto **: Hey, why did you tie me down?! I didn't like that, you know?  
**Imasara**: Of course I know.  
**Naruto **: Why me?! – rambles on and on –  
**Imasara**: Oh, shut up, will you?! Fine, you don't want to be tied down so how about that instead?! www(.)deviantart(.)com(/)deviation(/)52810811 (Remove the brackets)  
**Sasuke** : Hey!  
**Imasara**: Do you want to complain? – narrows eyes –  
**Sasuke**: Yeah, I do! Why did you draw me tied down naked?! – furious –  
**Sa****i **: More importantly, why didn't you draw his dick?  
**Naruto **: – faints –  
**Imasara**: Actually I wanted to draw Naruto tied down naked but the expression didn't really fit to him so it turned out to look more like Sasuke. Umm… I didn't draw his dick because I wasn't sure whether there would be a problem with uploading it later on.  
**Imasara**: It was a weird story, wasn't it? Dark, moody, sometimes funny… Oh well. I hoped you liked the story. Please read also my other stories Thank you all for your support and reviews. I really, really appreciate that. I guess I've said that about twenty times already but I don't really care, Thank you! Please check out my other stories… Thank you, thank you… Did I already say 'thank you'?


End file.
